


Letting Go 3.1

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [19]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes with The End Version 3.</p><p> Scott’s return could change Logan and Jean’s relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go 3.1

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is “Just to See You Smile” by Tim McGraw

~When you said time was all you really needed,  
I walked away and let you have your space  
'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face.~

I didn’t expect to come down to breakfast and find the woman I love talking to the man she’d left to be with me. I especially didn’t expect to see her smiling like I hadn’t seen her smile in forever and laughing at some joke I’d never be a part of. 

I left the room, left them alone. They have things to work out, I told myself, lots of old ground to cover. They need to find a new place to start, maybe.

I eventually went back to Jean’s room and found her inside crying. Crying. I hadn’t seen her cry since Scott left that first time. "Logan..."

"Jeannie, you okay?" I was at her side with my arm around her shoulders before I gave it a second thought.

"No. Yes. Logan..." Like somebody had punched me in the gut, I felt what she wanted even before she could form the words. I wanted to die. I wanted to kill Scott. I just sat there and listened. "I need to... to think. It’s just so... please-"

"That’s okay, darlin’. I understand." I didn’t really, though. She’d picked me. My mind protested that she couldn’t change her mind now, couldn’t take back the time we’d spent together, the love I thought we shared. "You take all the time you need." I smiled at her--or at least tried to--and walked out. 

~And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him,  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again.~

Then there they were, walking down the hall a few days later. Scott had his arm around her waist, and I knew what it feels like to feel your heart stop. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to move or speak or, hell, even breathe ever again. Then I saw Jean smiling. She was happy. That’s what I wanted. I wanted her to be happy.

So I stepped out of the shadows and I told her I was glad she was happy. I don’t think I sounded too bitter. I shook Scott’s hand, and he looked so relieved I’m surprised he didn’t pass out. "Take good care of her or I’ll kill you." He knew I meant it. She knows I love her.

I walked away again. My muscles were screaming at me to stay, my heart was breaking, and my mind’s never been so damn loud, but I walked away and left them together just because Jean was happy. Because he made her smile.

~Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to.  
When all is said and done,  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile.~


End file.
